


Keep Watch

by Dragonsmaidan



Series: Ineffable Holiday Prompts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsmaidan/pseuds/Dragonsmaidan
Summary: Aziraphale just wants to relax after a hard day working in the bookshop.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Keep Watch

Aziraphale had been having a long da and he was tired. He knew he shouldn’t be, being an angel and all, but more people than usual had been coming into the shop looking for Christmas gifts. That was the trouble with December, people always wanted to buy  _ his _ books for others at this time of year. The nerve. 

Aziraphale sigh

ed wearily. All he wanted to do was close the shop, sit down in his favorite armchair, with a good book, a cup of hot cocoa and relax. 

He glared at the last customer who put down the book they were examining and headed for the exit with Aziraphale behind them. 

Aziraphale sighed again, this time with relief as the lock clicked and headed for his most squishy armchair. 

His favorite winged angel mug was miraculously already steaming and waiting for him, on the small side table, next to his latest find. He pulled his reading glasses out of his pocket and perched them on his nose as he sat. He took a sip of the rich chocolate and closed his eye in pleasure before picking up the book and opening it to the exact page he’d left off on. 

—

Aziraphale opened his eyes to a soft flickering light. He sat up and a tartan throw with black and red stitching fell off him on to the floor. 

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He rarely slept, but since he and Crowley had helped avert Armageddon, he had felt the need to keep one eye open drastically reduce and had come to find sleep quite pleasant. 

He heard a muffled noise and looked down to find a shock of red hair. Crowley was sitting with his back to Aziraphale staring into a fireplace he was certain hadn’t been lit when he had been reading. 

“Crowley, dear, why are you on the floor?” Aziraphale wasn’t surprised to see him. He had been letting himself into the bookshop after hours for years now.  Crowley turned his head slightly, as if to hear Aziraphale better, but didn’t move his golden eyes off the fire and mumbled something softly. 

“Darling, are you all right?” Aziraphale was starting to get concerned. 

Crowley spoke a little louder. “Had to keep watch.”

“‘Keep watch’?” Aziraphale repeated. 

Crowley flicked his gaze briefly to Aziraphale before going back to the flames. His posture was tense and nervous. 

“You didn’t come home after closing time. So I came here to get you. We had dinner plans and you never miss those.” He started picking at a loose thread on the cuff of his jacket. “I was concerned.” He gave himself a little shake. 

Aziraphale winced. After his sudden discorporation he vowed he would never worry Crowley like that again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I just needed a bit of a wind down.”

Crowley gave a little half shrug. “Found you asleep. It was freezing in here, so I covered you, but it wasn’t enough.”

“Ah.” Aziraphale looked over at the fire Crowley was still staring into and slid onto the floor beside him. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

Crowley leaned into him and rested his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder, flames reflecting in his still watchful eyes. 

Aziraphale reached behind them and grabbed the blanket that was now the perfect size to cover both of them and draped it over Crowley’s shoulder while tucking the other side over his own. “I think,” he said taking Crowley’s hand and interlacing their fingers his lips brushing a gentle kiss over Crowley’s temple. “I think perhaps, just this once, we can skip dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3, 5 and 15 for the ineffable holiday challenge.


End file.
